Quand le mariage est nécessaire
by Mag Ada et Lalie
Summary: HPSR SLASH!MPREG, c’estàdire grossesse mâle! Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, le Ministère a porté son attention sur la consolidation de la communauté sorcière en forçant des sangspurs à se marier avec des sorciers d’origines Moldues. Que se passetil lorsq
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Lorsque le Mariage est Nécessaire

**Auteur :** Magdelena

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Harry/Severus

**Avertissements :** Langage Adulte, Contenu Sexuel.

**Résumé : **HP/SR SLASH ! Mentions de MPREG, c'est-à-dire grossesse mâle ! Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, le Ministère a porté son attention sur la consolidation de la communauté sorcière en forçant des sangs-purs à se marier avec des sorciers d'origines Moldues. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Harry y est aussi contraint ?

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans ce document (seulement le scénario et les personnages originaux que vous pourrez trouver en chemin). Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J.K. Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon propre désir d'être une part de cet univers.

**Note de l'Auteur : **L'histoire suivante est lâchement inspirée du défi sur la Loi relative au Mariage sur WIKTT (qui supporte le couple Severus/Hermione), mais je ne pouvais cesser de rire nerveusement quand je songeais à la manière dont une telle loi affecterait Severus/Harry, donc… Voici ici le résultat. S'il-vous-plaît ne me demandez pas plus… il n'y a pas de suite ! J'ai déjà tellement de long projets en route que je n'ai pas assez de temps, mais c'était une idée que je devais absolument mettre sur papier.

**Note de la Traductrice : **Un tout grand merci à Magdelena qui me laisse une fois de plus traduire une de ses fics. 'Lorsque le Mariage est Nécessaire' comptabilise un chapitre et un épilogue. L'épilogue devrait être en ligne assez rapidement, c'est-à-dire, pour ceux qui me connaissent, dans quinze jours.

Un autre grand merci à Perlelun qui continue à corriger mes traductions et tout ce que je lui envoie malgré la distance. Donc si tu passes par là, Prune : merci, je te fais un gros bisou et n'oublies pas ta dose de yaoi !

**oOo**

**Lorsque le Mariage est Nécessaire**

Albus Dumbledore affichait une expression grave tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la tribune de l'orateur à Grimmaurd Place et qu'il s'apprêtait à partager avec les membres de l'Ordre le dernier décret du Ministère. Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, quelques mois auparavant, le Ministère avait porté son attention sur les affaires intérieures et avait concentré ses efforts sur divers moyens de solidifier la communauté magique en forçant l'intégration des membres d'origines Moldues dans la société des Sangs-Purs grâce à la nouvelle 'Loi relative au Mariage'.

Ses yeux las parcoururent l'assemblée des membres de l'Ordre, pour finalement se poser sur le seul sorcier de la pièce qui serait affecté par la nouvelle législation du Ministère… Harry Potter. Un mois seulement auparavant, l'Ordre avait forcé la main de deux des leurs en les poussant à soumettre leurs requêtes au Ministère. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, Rémus Lupin s'était marié avec Nymphadora Tonks et Ron Weasley avec Hermione Granger. Tous les aînés Weasley s'étaient heureusement mariés avant que la loi ne prenne effet, et donc, n'était pas liés par ses conditions.

Par chance, les deux couples en question étaient déjà amoureux, et même si leur mariage avait été précipité, Albus ne doutait pas que leur futur serait lumineux malgré la rapidité de ce dernier. Ses inquiétudes, cependant, demeuraient au sujet d'Harry Potter. Le jeune homme avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à être forcé d'accomplir certains actes qu'il n'avait pas choisis… Et maintenant être forcé à se marier avec quelqu'un… Albus s'inquiétait franchement que ce soit trop à supporter pour le jeune héro.

Albus dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune le groupe rassemblé devant lui de manière las. « Je vous ai appelés tous ici, aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait déjà eu quelques révisions de la 'Loi relative au Mariage'. Ils ont adapté la loi pour que, désormais, les sorciers d'origines Moldues acceptent les demandes en mariage. La majorité de la loi est restée semblable, mais je vais vous lire les parties importantes pour que vous puissiez noter le nouveau vocable. »

Albus cita le parchemin devant lui : « Pour endiguer le nombre inhabituel de naissances Cracmols et la consanguinité associée au croisement entre Sang-Purs, le Ministère a décrété la loi suivante :

_1. Pour promouvoir la sainteté du mariage et l'augmentation des enfants possédant des pouvoirs magiques, tous les sorciers et sorcières de sangs-purs entre 18 et 55 ans qui désirent se marier, doivent être demandé en mariage via une requête de la main d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière aux origines Moldues, fertile et ayant entre 18 et 35._

_2.Le sorcier ou la sorcière cité, si il ou elle reçoit plus d'une demande durant une période de trente jours, peut décider quelle offre de mariage il ou elle choisira. S'il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule requête, le sorcier ou la sorcière en question serait obligé d'accepter la demande citée._

_3. La consommation du mariage dans les sept premiers jours suivant la cérémonie du mariage est obligatoire, elle devra être suivie de rapports au moins une fois par semaine jusqu'à ce qu'un enfant soit conçu. Il est attendu que de tous les mariages résultent au moins un enfant qui proviendra de l'union durant la première année, avec un total de trois enfants dans les sept années pour que les devoirs obligatoires soient accomplis._

_4. Tout problème médical justifiant l'impossibilité de porter d'autres enfants après le premier doit être certifié conforme par un représentant de l'équipe médicale du Ministère avant que toute réduction des devoirs cités soit permise. Cependant, dans le cas d'une union mâle entre même sexe, la demande est réduite. Un seul enfant est nécessaire pour être déchargé de ces obligations, tout en gardant à l'esprit les difficultés qui surviennent parfois durant les grossesses mâles._

C'est donc ici que nous sommes mis sur la touche, j'en ai bien peur. » Finit Albus tandis qu'il regardait les autres membres de l'Ordre pendant qu'eux-mêmes observaient subrepticement Harry en attendant la réaction du jeune homme.

Albus craignait qu'Harry soit peut-être arrivé à un point de saturation à la fin de l'épuisante bataille finale que le jeune homme avait menée contre Lord Voldemort, mais hélas, il semblait que le jeune homme s'en soit sorti indemne émotionnellement.

Les amis et les anciens professeurs d'Harry étaient inquiets de la façon aisée dont Harry avait récupéré, ils craignaient qu'il cache, peut-être, ses sentiments derrière le masque rassurant qu'il portait habituellement. Albus pensait en effet que leurs peurs risquaient bien d'être fondées, surtout lorsque le reniflement inapproprié de rire d'Harry sortit Albus de ses pensées. Peut-être que le garçon allait en effet craquer.

Albus s'empressa de rassurer le jeune homme. « Mon garçon, je te promets que nous allons trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. Même s'il n'y a pas de femmes célibataires dans l'Ordre qui aient l'âge nécessaire… »

Harry, du fauteuil confortable où il était avachi, sourit au Directeur d'une manière rassurante. « Merci de vous inquiéter, Monsieur, mais votre aide n'est certainement pas nécessaire cette fois-ci. »

« Fils, je sais que tu… » Continua Albus.

Harry étouffa un rire. « Non, Monsieur, réellement, je pense que je peux assurer tout seul. D'un autre côté… vous… hum, semblez avoir présumé du mauvais genre. »

Il y eut quelques glapissements audibles du côté de certains membres de l'Ordre et les yeux d'Albus s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il comprit le nombre de choses qu'Harry Potter leur avait cachées. Harry poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réaction des autres, sa seule réplique à leur propre réponse fut le léger haussement du coin de ses lèvres. « En fait, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête. »

Harry entendit un reniflement de rire à l'arrière de la pièce et regarda en direction du visage renfrogné de son ancien Maître de Potions. « Charmant. Je ne doute pas que tu as toi-même réécrit la loi pour me forcer à t'épouser. »

Au bruit du corps de Molly Weasley qui s'évanouit sur le sol, même le masque habituellement stoïque de Sévérus craqua et un sourire affecté dansa sur ses lèvres. Harry abandonna toute idée de contrôler sa réaction et rit profondément sous cape. « Oh, tais-toi, Sev ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais planifié de dire la vérité après la guerre de toute façon. »

Sévérus roula des yeux de façon dramatique et laissa sortir un soupir chagriné. « Bien. »

Les yeux d'Harry pétillaient joyeusement de manière amusée. « Tu recevras la demande formelle signée de ma main, tu sais. »

« Qui a dit que je ne l'avais pas déjà fait ? » le contra Severus, ce qui causa la rechute de Molly qui venait tout juste de reprendre ses esprits, cette fois-ci elle fut accompagnée dans sa chute par Ron alors que toute l'implication des mots de son meilleur ami et de son professeur pénétrait son crâne épais.

Harry étouffa un rire. « Oh Sev, tu avais réellement l'intention de faire de moi un honnête sorcier. »

Severus s'écarta du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et marcha vers Albus tandis qu'il parlait. « Je crois qu'Albus est déjà en possession de ma demande. Cela devrait normalement être ce rouleau-ci qu'Albus pensait provenir, j'en suis sûr, d'un admirateur désagréable. »

Severus renifla face au Directeur toujours immobile, saisit le rouleau des mains d'Albus et se percha sur le tabouret en face du fauteuil d'Harry ; il présenta le parchemin à Harry pour qu'il l'ouvre.

« Et il a raison bien sûr. Tu es aussi désagréable que d'habitude. » Le taquina Harry tandis qu'il brisait le sceau du Ministère et prenait connaissance du contenu du document.

Severus croisa les bras en signe de défiance. « Morveux. Si tu préfères, j'abandonne et laisse Malefoy Senior ou encore Malefoy Junior te demander ta main. »

« Imbécile. Je ne crois pas. » Harry déposa un chaste baiser sur le dessus du nez de Sévérus tandis qu'il s'emparait d'une plume sur la tribune et qu'il apposait rapidement son nom en signe d'accord sur le contrat de fiançailles. Dès qu'Harry eut signé, le rouleau s'enroula lui-même et sauta de ses mains, probablement pour retourner aux bureaux du Ministère.

« Je suppose que tu voudras quelque chose de grandiose. » soupira Severus alors qu'il prenait la main d'Harry dans la sienne et en caressait tendrement le dos avec son petit doigt.

« Non. Les amis intimes seulement sont suffisants. Tu sais que je déteste toute la publicité qui entoure ma vie. Les membres de l'Ordre… ça me suffit. » Harry fixa Severus avec des yeux, pour une fois, sérieux. « Serais-tu heureux de porter les anneaux de la famille Potter ? »

Severus hocha la tête en accord et leva sa main pour écarter une mèche des yeux d'Harry. « Pourquoi pas ? » Un sourire mauvais s'accrocha à ses lèvres tandis qu'il pensait à quelque chose. « J'ai toujours aimé embêter ton père. »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et prétendit menacer Severus. « Parfois je pense que tu m'aimes seulement en raison d'une certaine tentative de Revenge cosmique. »

Si tu penses ça, c'est que je n'ai pas été assez explicite. » Le contra Severus.

Harry renifla de rire. « Quelle date allons-nous fixer ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil et observa la foule rassemblée qui les regardait toujours comme s'ils avaient été renversés par une voiture inopinée. « Ils sont tous ici et je crois qu'ils sont suffisamment aberrés par ce dont ils ont été témoins. Pourquoi ne pas ajouter un mariage à leur confusion ? Que dirais-tu de maintenant ? »

Harry gesticula. « C'est bon pour moi. Allons faire un tour rapide à Gringotts pour retirer les anneaux, ainsi nous ne garderons pas ces honnêtes gens plus longtemps qu'il ne le faut. » Severus et Harry se levèrent tous les deux et Harry ricana en face d'Albus. « En avons-nous fini avec cette réunion, Monsieur ? »

« Hum, tout à fait… Harry. »

« Parfait. Nous serons bientôt de retour. Que personne ne bouge, » les avertit Harry avec un rire étouffé. Il joignit à nouveau ses doigts à ceux de Severus et les deux sorciers partirent en direction du hall. « Et bien au moins nous ne devons pas nous inquiéter de l'article quatre de la 'Loi relative au Mariage'. »

Severus arrêta immédiatement sa progression et tira Harry vers lui pour qu'il lui fasse face. « Quel article ? »

« Celle relative au devoir de conception. » répliqua doucement Harry, tandis qu'il détournait la tête et rougissait, il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne devons-nous pas… Oh… mon… Dieu ! » Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent avec compréhension et sa main libre vola vers le ventre toujours plat d'Harry. « Tu es réellement enceint ? » Le sourire timide d'Harry et sa note d'assentiment lui donnèrent la seule information dont il avait besoin.

Harry fut enlacé d'une étreinte exubérante et peu habituelle de la part de Severus tandis qu'ils riaient ensemble et se déclaraient leur amour l'un pour l'autre en présence des autres membres de l'Ordre.

Molly, récemment réanimée, tomba à nouveau sur le sol, mais cette fois-ci ne fut pas la seule. Au moins deux autres Weasley et Albus Dumbledore, qui apparemment NE savait PAS tout, la suivirent sur le sol alors que le couple inattendu célébrait sa chance par un baiser passionné.

**oOo**

**FIN... (A SUIVRE DANS L'EPILOGUE)**

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! _


	2. Epilogue

**Titre :** Lorsque le Mariage est Nécessaire

**Auteur :** Magdelena

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Harry/Severus

**Avertissements :** Langage Adulte, Contenu Sexuel.

**Résumé : **HP/SR SLASH ! Mentions de MPREG, c'est-à-dire grossesse mâle ! COMPLET ! Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, le Ministère a porté son attention sur la consolidation de la communauté sorcière en forçant des sang-purs à se marier avec des sorciers d'origines Moldues. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Harry y est aussi contraint ?

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans ce document (seulement le scénario et les personnages originaux que vous pourrez trouver en chemin). Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J.K. Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon propre désir d'être une part de cet univers.

**Note de l'Auteur : **L'histoire suivante est lâchement inspirée du défi sur la Loi relative au Mariage sur WIKTT (qui supporte le couple Severus/Hermione), mais je ne pouvais cesser de rire nerveusement quand je songeais à la manière dont une telle loi affecterait Severus/Harry, donc… Voici ici le résultat. S'il-vous-plaît ne me demandez pas plus… il n'y a pas de suite ! J'ai déjà tellement de long projets en route que je n'ai pas assez de temps, mais c'était une idée que je devais absolument mettre sur papier.

**Note de la Traductrice : **Un tout grand merci à Magdelena qui me laisse une fois de plus traduire une de ses fics. 'Lorsque le Mariage est Nécessaire' comptabilise un chapitre et un épilogue.

**oOo**

**Epilogue- Lorsqu'une Preuve est Nécessaire**

Harry Potter s'assit sur la chaise des témoins en face du Magenmagot entier. Madame Amélia Bones, la nouvelle Ministre de la Magie, présidait les auditions. La salle de tribunal était remplie et débordait presque de membres de l'Ordre et d'une bonne partie des citoyens de la communauté qui s'étaient précipités au Ministère lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le cas qui serait débattu aujourd'hui. Dehors dans les corridors, plus de gens encore flânaient aux alentours et attendaient un mot qui pourrait prédire le résultat.

Beaucoup des personnes présentes étaient consternées que le héro du monde Magique soit soumis à la 'Loi relative au Mariage'. D'autres étaient simplement là parce qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur la personne qui émergerait triomphante : l'irritable, le sarcastique, le venimeux, le rancunier Maître des Potions, Severus Rogue, qui était censé avoir espionné pour le côté de la lumière bien avant qu'Harry, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé, n'anéantisse Vous-savez-qui ; ou l'engageant, le riche, le débonnaire, le hautain, le gouverneur curieusement effrayant de l'école, Lucius Malefoy, qui avait seulement changé d'allégeance au dernier moment pour sauver sa peau.

Un peu plus tôt auparavant, Harry Potter avait semblé extrêmement sûr de lui alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bâtiment, ses doigts enlacés à ceux de Severus Rogue. Maintenant, alors qu'il était assis en train d'attendre la première question de l'avocat plaidant pour Lucius Malefoy, il ressemblait presqu'à un prédateur.

« Monsieur Potter, étiez-vous au courant qu'il y avait de multiples demandes pour votre main avant de signer la demande du Professeur Rogue ? »

« Non, Monsieur, je ne savais pas. J'avais déjà reçu la première requête, du Professeur Severus Rogue, quand j'ai été informé que les nouveaux changements de la loi me concernaient moi aussi. Dès que j'ai été mis au courant de la requête du Professeur, cependant, je l'ai signée sans question. »

« Cela n'est-il pas un peu étrange ? Vous et le Professeur Rogue, selon tous les rapports, avez entretenu une relation assez enflammée durant les huit dernières années. Pourquoi êtes-vous d'accord de l'épouser au lieu d'attendre de voir les autres demandes que vous avez reçues ? »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix. »

L'avocat partagea un sourire triomphant avec Lucius. « Donc vous avez été contraint au mariage. »

Harry répondit au sourire de l'avocat par une large grimace. « Non, mes raisons d'avoir accepté l'offre du Professeur Rogue sont en fait assez simples. Je n'ai réellement aucune envie que quelqu'un d'autre meurt par ma faute. »

L'avocat cligna des yeux de confusion. « Pardonnez-moi ? Etes-vous en train de menacer mon client ? »

Harry étouffa un rire. « Ciel, non. » Harry se pencha en avant et ses yeux se réduisirent sinistrement. « Mais laissez-moi vous assurer que si je devais épouser Lucius Malefoy ou Drago Malefoy ou un autre Mangemort, qui tenteraient par un quelconque moyen de me forcer à un tel acte, il trouverait la même fin amère que leur ancien Maître. Toute tentative pour remplir les devoirs conjugaux aurait comme résultat leur mort immédiate. »

L'avocat qui plaidait se tourna vers les membres du Magenmagot. « Même s'il proclame ne pas menacer… »

Harry regarda à tour de rôle chacun des membres du Magenmagot pendant qu'il parlait. « Savez-vous exactement comment Lord Voldemort est mort ? Non, vous ne savez pas. Parce qu'il y a seulement une poignée d'Aurors, de membres de l'Ordre et la Ministre Bones elle-même qui savent exactement ce qui s'est passé lorsque notre précédent Ministre, Cornélius Fudge, m'a emmené hors de la protection du Ministère et m'a remis au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semble que Voldemort avait des plans pour faire de moi son héritier. » Harry sourit d'une manière mauvaise. « Le problème étant que ma magie semble me protéger de façon innée des forces extérieures, spécialement celles qui sont Noires. Quand Voldemort tenta de m'enlever, la force provenant de ma magie le détruisit instantanément… son corps… comme ce qu'il avait laissé de son âme. »

Harry fixa explicitement Lucius et haussa un sourcil. « Je suppose que cela se produira avec quiconque porte la Marque des Ténèbres et quiconque tente une telle chose, parce que Fudge, tout comme McNair, a subit la même fin avant que les membres de l'Ordre n'arrivent pour m'aider à m'enfuir. »

« Mais le Professeur Rogue porte la Marque des Ténèbres… » continua de manière bancale l'avocat.

Harry étouffa un rire et secoua sa tête de façon négative. « Non, il ne la porte plus. Il porte _ma _Marque et l'a porte depuis le milieu de ma sixième année, ça fait presque deux ans donc. J'ai maintenu son lien avec Voldemort pour qu'il puisse continuer à être appelé aux réunions, mais il n'a plus été capable de ressentir la douleur à travers sa Marque, ni la contrainte de faire partie de l'entourage de Voldemort. J'ai caché sa nouvelle Marque avec un charme compliqué que je suis le seul à pouvoir enlever de sorte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sache pas sa défection. »

L'avocat allait à nouveau parler, mais Madame Bones l'en empêcha. Elle indiqua à Severus de s'avancer. « Professeur, si vous nous montriez votre bras. »

Severus s'avança et releva sa manche. Il exposa d'abord l'hideux crâne et le serpent sur son bras et le présenta après à Harry. Harry fit légèrement glisser ses doigts le long de l'intérieur du bras de Severus pendant qu'il prononçait une incantation. Après que ses doigts aient progressés et que le charme se soit résorbé, Severus leva son bras pour le Magenmagot et le reste du tribunal, afin qu'ils voient le phénix rouge brillant qu'il portait sur son bras comme un blason.

Madame Bones se tourna vers Harry. « Et vous avez été capable de couvrir la Marque ? »

« Oui, Madame. Jusqu'à il y a peu, j'étais capable de voir les actions de Voldemort. Un de ses rituels dont j'ai été témoin était l'apposition de la Marque sur ses suivants. J'ai été capable de mémoriser les incantations, et même si je n'ai jamais trouvé un moyen de l'effacer, j'ai pu la couvrir par mon propre modèle. »

Des halètements se firent entendre dans la salle de tribunal lorsque les mots d'Harry pénétrèrent complètement les esprits. Madame Bones réclama le calme avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Harry. « Vous êtes donc en fait le Maître du Professeur Rogue désormais ? »

Harry sentit la main de Severus sur son épaule et laissa Severus répondre pour lui. « Oui, en effet. Une servitude que j'ai choisie et acceptée moi-même. »

« Un cadeau que je lui ai retourné en me liant aussi à lui. » Harry écarta l'extrémité de sa robe et révéla une marque identique sur son avant-bras. Avec un clin d'œil à Harry et un signe pour Madame Bones, Severus retourna vers son siège. « Pas besoin de dire que le Professeur Rogue et moi-même avons déjà entretenu une relation professionnelle secrète. Il m'aidait à me préparer pour le combat final avec Voldemort. Mais après qu'une si grande intimité journalière ait été partagée entre nous, notre relation est devenue beaucoup plus intime. »

Lucius et son avocat partagèrent un sourire secret. « Vous admettez donc que le Professeur Rogue a enfreint les règles de Poudlard en entamant une relation sexuelle avec vous alors que vous étiez toujours son étudiant. »

« Oui et non. » Harry sourit de manière démoniaque.

L'avocat de Lucius cligna des yeux. « Je ne suis pas certain que je… »

« Oui, Severus et moi couchons ensemble depuis le milieu de ma sixième année. Oui, j'étais toujours un étudiant à Poudlard quand notre relation a commencé. Mais non, je n'étais plus l'élève de Severus. Les règles qui sont déterminées par le Conseil des Gouverneurs définissent une relation illicite entre un professeur et un étudiant comme une relation qui pourrait devenir un 'rapport manichéen' où le professeur aurait une sorte de contrôle sur les points de l'étudiant, ou bien où l'étudiant aurait mis en place une sorte de chantage pour obtenir de meilleurs points. Je n'ai plus assisté aux cours de potions depuis la fin de ma cinquième année. J'étais vraiment terrible en classe. Et Severus était parfaitement odieux avec quiconque ne faisait pas partie des Serpentards à cette époque. Ainsi donc la règle ne s'applique pas à notre situation. Je me suis assuré que j'avais vérifié tous les problèmes possibles avant de le séduire. »

« Avant que vous… ? »

« Oh, je suis désolé. Aviez-vous l'impression que c'était le Professeur Rogue qui avait fait le premier pas ? Non… bien au contraire. Il a résisté à mes avances pendant un long moment, et si on considère que je ne suis pas certain si ce sont les intentions négatives des personnes qui tentent de coucher avec moi, ou la Marque actuelle qui tue mes potentiels amants, c'est plutôt une bonne chose que rien ne se soit passé entre nous jusqu'à ce j'ai supprimé sa Marque. »

Harry regarda directement la Ministre Bones avant de continuer. Son ton ne laissait aucuns malentendus possibles. « Ce que je sais cependant, c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser quelqu'un d'autre que Severus Rogue toucher intimement mon corps. Je suis amoureux de lui depuis le début de ma sixième année. J'avais légalement l'âge d'entamer une relation physique avec lui et Lucius Malefoy ou quelque autre personne peuvent aller se faire foutre pour me réclamer comme un trophée. » Harry se décontracta dans son siège. « D'un autre côté, étant donné que j'ai déjà remplis une des clauses, je pensais que le Ministère serait heureux d'apprendre notre liaison. Après tout, nous contribuons au futur du monde Magique. »

« Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous… ? » questionna Madame Bones.

Harry lança un sourire accompagné d'un léger rougissement. « Oui madame, tout à fait enceint. En fait, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'informer complètement Severus de la bonne nouvelle ce matin. Il semble que nous allons avoir des jumeaux. »

Le son de Severus Rogue qui chutait sur le sol derrière lui fit éclater de rire Harry. « Je dois réellement arrêter de choquer les gens ainsi. C'est la cinquième personne en deux jours qui s'évanouit par ma faute. »

Madame Bones cligna des yeux deux fois et parvint à bégayer à travers ses propres rires étouffés, les deux mots les plus importants qu'Harry entendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse réanimer Severus et lui dire 'Je l'ai fait'. Les mots qu'elle prononça furent : « Affaire classée ! »

**oOo**


End file.
